


Inspector who?

by Enigmaeneel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco’s new house, house inspection, ministry worker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaeneel/pseuds/Enigmaeneel
Summary: Draco’s waiting for the code inspector to come out and hopefully give his house the clear so he can move in. Only.They’re running late.





	Inspector who?

Draco recently purchased a new wizarding home in dire need of a renovation. He's managed to acquire the services of the most sought after wizarding interior design firm. One problem: Harry Potter is either 1) the designer -OR- 2) the carpenter -OR- 3) the Ministry code inspector. Minimum: 507 words - Maximum: 1107 words.   
  


 

Draco was waiting for this mysterious Ministry code inspector. Whoever it was, they were late. And if there was one thing that Draco Malfoy hated, it was someone being late.

 

So to say that Draco was in a foul mood was the understatement of the year. It wasn’t just 10 minutes late, oh no. This extremely incompetent  _ person  _ was 45 minutes late, which didn’t bode well for Draco’s confidence in whoever it was.

 

Draco had bought the run-down house and had renovated it to make the house of his dreams. It was small, well smaller than the manor, but that wasn’t hard to do, It had 4 bedrooms. His bedroom had a pastel green colour on the walls and a cream coloured carpet, with the biggest bed he could order. Granted, it was a custom order because he loved his space. Draco preferred to never wake up in the same spot or position he fell asleep in. 

 

Attached to the bedroom was the en-suite where he had a spa bath installed, large enough to seat 4. On the opposite wall to the bathroom door was his walk in wardrobe, which admittedly was as big as his en-suite. Was it over the top? Probably, but Draco had an expansive wardrobe, which he loved. He couldn’t wait to move in, which would happen sooner if this goddammed Ministry inspector would turn the fuck up. 

 

The other 3 bedrooms were all done in neutral colours with king beds for anyone who wanted to stay the night, be it friends or his mother. 

 

The dining room was large, kept tastefully simple, and the lounge’s large fireplace made it feel quite homely. With random pictures scattered around,it was a room Draco loved. 

 

But his favourite room in the entire house was the kitchen. Not many people knew that Draco adored cooking, but it was his favourite thing to do. It was much like potions. Just add a bit of this and a bit of that, stir this way, let it simmer or stick it in the oven and volia! A meal that left his mouth watering. It was, happily, a regular occurance for people just to come over for dinner. Draco never minded because he always loved trying new things in the kitchen. 

 

Pulled from his musings, the knock on the door startled Draco.  After all, he had expected it 45 minutes ago. Muttering under his breath, he walked over to the door and paused. Taking a deep breath in, plastering a fake smile on his face and pushing his rage down, he opened the door. He promptly froze and the smile slid off his face. 

 

“Oh for Merlin’s sake. They sent you?” Draco couldn’t believe his luck. “Surely, there must have been at least one other person in the entire department of code inspectors that could have taken this job, but no. They sent you, who mind you, is 45 minutes late, and is now standing on my doorstep staring back at me.”

 

The Ministry inspector stood with a small smirk on his face, tempting Draco to hex it off of him. Who in Merlin’s name did he piss off? Hadn’t he already paid his dues for his mistakes as a teenager? Wasn’t that what the community service was? Wasn’t that what the torture of returning for eighth year along with the small handful of people was? Wasn’t that why Draco had kept his head down and just done what he had to do? 

 

This must be some kind of joke that the ministry was playing. 

 

Because they sent Harry bleeding Potter.

 

“Nice to see you too Malfoy. Shall we get started?” 


End file.
